fate apocrypha: the redemption of a hero
by miguelgiuliano.co
Summary: Alaya tendra que enviar dos de sus Counter Guardians para evitar un posible desastre que termine acabando con toda la unidad que le dará las sus dos counter's elegidos el poder de dos almas únicas juntos con sus poderes para aumentar sus capacidades y salvar al mundo o perecer en el intento. Podran los counter Emiya y Tousaka salvar el mundo y frentarce su antiguo amante saiba .


Capítulo 1:

Unlimited Blade Works

En un mundo desolado que solo tiene que ver con un hermoso cielo azul fuera de tiempo y el espacio se puede observar las siluetas, una masculina y otra femenina, ambos guardián que guarda la mayor parte del tiempo como perros de Alaya.

Y ahora tenía una nueva misión, que era muy raro y que había extraído una extraña mezcla de demi-servidor con los cuerpos de un "Emiya-Shirou" y "Tohsaka-Rin" que nunca había aprendido nada de Magecraft ni en el mundo iluminado por La luna, siendo acompañado en cierta manera por las almas del legendario herrero Sengo-Muramasa y la diosa de la guerra y el amor sumeria Ishtar; Dado que sus "maestros" usan catalizadores para convocarlos, aunque sin saber exactamente quienes invocarían. El maestro de Tohsaka usaría como conductor de la guía de Ishtar, pensando que es una corana de un rey de Babilonia, probablemente rezando que el mar Gilgamesh. Y para el cual una espada fue creada por Muramasa comprada en un mercado negro,

Alaya ya está previsto todo eso, por ende, ya se ha creado una cuartada para Rin y Shirou en la línea de tiempo con respecto a sus familias y amigos, y se dice que irá de vacaciones dejando a sus hijos con la hermana de Rin, Sakura por todo el mes, para reavivar la llama de la pasión, dado que los dos han tenido muy poco tiempo para ellos y para dar una vez a sus hijos un nuevo hermanito o hermanita.

Ahora había llegado el momento de trabajar e impedir que algún lunático ganase el grial; Espero que mis compañeros de la facción negra sean más tolerables que los malditos héroes que conocieron en su primera guerra del santo grial. Solo recordar a Cu-Chullainn y Gilgamesh me revolvía el estómago; Pero tenía la intención de esta vez concluir sus batallas con esos malditos y ganar una vez portadas. Como querés, tenemos en tu mente un perro y una muestra de un pomposo rey de los niños, hemos aprendido mucho en tu vida mortal como un contador-guardián.

Bueno, llego a la hora de presentar mi nuevo maestro y esperar que el mar un mago lo suficientemente aceptable.

Y una luz cegadora cubrió tanto como una compañera para completar la facción negra en esta gran guerra del santo grial.

Castillo de la familia Yggdmillenniad

La maestra de la facción negra se preparó para iniciar la convocatoria de los servidores de su facción, ya que tanto Intercursor como Berserker fueron invocados casi al instante, siendo Berserker el primero que was invocado después de todo lo que era el rey de estas tierras, Vlad Tepes III el empalador, rey de valaquia. Mientras que Caster era la legendaria bruja de la traición, Medea de Colquida, que estaba encargada de la construcción de la golem, los mejores homólogos y las defensas del castillo, dejando una pequeña sorpresa en la cámara del grial para los intrusos.

"Dime Darnid a quienes planeas invocar para que sean mis generales para esta cruzada" - dijo Berserker de negro, pero muchos de ellos no era una locura en una Berserker cuerdas y hablando como era era Vlad, pero al ser invocado en su tierra natal, Ese fue el caso y al ser estas en sus tierras.

"Por supuesto, mi rey, estos espíritus heroicos serán grandes aliados para la muestra causa" - respondió el líder actual del clan Yggdmillenniad a su servidor, nunca espero que Vlad como Berserker conserven su cordura cosa que le dificulta dirigir su facción, ya que Vlad Se ha autoproclamado líder indiscutible de la facción negra. Aunque el mismo no sabía quiénes eran los invocados por sus miembros seleccionados por su clan. Más les valía invocar sierras fuertes porque si no es el mismo castigaría por su incompetencia. Pero tenía que estar feliz por el gran poder que tenía Vlad y eso se reflejó en sus parámetros: Fuerza A, Agilidad B +, Resistencia B ++, Suerte D, Mana A, Protección de la Fe C, Demonio Guardián del Estado A, Resistencia a la Magia C, Mejora de Locura EX, Chupador de Sangre A, Monstruo Inocente D y Fuerza Monstruosa C. Mas sus dos fantasmas nobles son "Leyenda de Drácula", Tipo de soporte, Rango de pasiva y "El Emperador Empalador", Tipo de anti-ejércitos Rango B ++ Muy maleable según Vlad le dijo al poder usar cualquier cosa para algo convertirlas en estacas / lanzas para empalar sus enemigos; no tenía duda que su servidor era fuerte pero tenía que confiarse habiendo espíritus heroicos muchos poderosos.

"Eso fue lo mismo que juzgar, darnid" - respondió rápidamente el rey de Valaquia, mientras descendía por las escaleras principales del castillo junto con su maestro, observando como los otros cinco posibles maestros se preparan para la invocación de sus propios servidores.

"Abuelo Darnid gracias por llegar a un tiempo, pensábamos que tendríamos que comenzaríamos sin usted" - decir la candidata principal a heredar el liderazgo de clan Yggdmillenniad, Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillenniad, ella era una chica de unos 18 o 19 años de edad con el cabello El juego de los circuitos mágicos y la posibilidad de usar una silla de ruedas, pero siempre está acompañado por dos homúnculos que le servían como mucamas personales.

En la parte central del vestíbulo que acompaña a Fiore se encontró a los demás maestro del clan Yggdmillenniad; ¿Cuál hijo? Claules que se puede ver como un joven de 18 años con el cabello castaño corto con lentes de montura cuadrada con la clásica vestimenta del clan que consiste en un saco militar blanco con adornos dorados o negros con unos pantalones negros y zapados negros un juego Otros miembros del clan eran Roche Frain Yggdmillenniad que era un niño de unos 12 años de edad un prodigio en la creación de Golem con el cabello castaño y ojos de color verde; siendo el, el maestro de Caster de negro, aunque parezca más parecido era una madre y un hijo. El siguiente miembro era Gordes Musik Yggdmillenniad, un hombre corpulento de cabello rubio y ojos azules encargado de la producción de homúnculos; El primer maestro del clan Yggdmillenniad Era la segunda mujer en el clan, Celenike Icecolle Yggdmillenniad, una hermosa mujer de platillos oscuros de unos 25 años de edad, pero aún no se ha dejado en su cara. El clan una experiencia en maldiciones arcanas y torturas antiguas como modernas, siendo un característico de su olor constante a muerte. Por ultimo era el ejecutor y la experiencia privada de Darnid, Sagara Hyouma un mago asiático con el cabello teñido de un color rubio intenso y ojos castaños, siendo la principal espía del jefe en la torre del reloj hasta hace unas semanas. El primer maestro del clan Yggdmillenniad Era la segunda mujer en el clan, Celenike Icecolle Yggdmillenniad, una hermosa mujer de platillos oscuros de unos 25 años de edad, pero aún no se ha dejado en su cara. El clan una experiencia en maldiciones arcanas y torturas antiguas como modernas, siendo un característico de su olor constante a muerte. Por ultimo era el ejecutor y la experiencia privada de Darnid, Sagara Hyouma un mago asiático con el cabello teñido de un color rubio intenso y ojos castaños, siendo la principal espía del jefe en la torre del reloj hasta hace unas semanas. El primer maestro del clan Yggdmillenniad Era la segunda mujer en el clan, Celenike Icecolle Yggdmillenniad, una hermosa mujer de platillos oscuros de unos 25 años de edad, pero aún no se ha dejado en su cara. El clan una experiencia en maldiciones arcanas y torturas antiguas como modernas, siendo un característico de su olor constante a muerte. Por ultimo era el ejecutor y la experiencia privada de Darnid, Sagara Hyouma un mago asiático con el cabello teñido de un color rubio intenso y ojos castaños, siendo la principal espía del jefe del clan en la torre del reloj hasta hace unas semanas. Sin embargo, no se ha dejado en su aspecto. La persona que vivió fue un miembro más importante del clan Una experiencia en maldiciones arcanas y torturas antiguas como moderno, siendo un característico de su olor constante a muerte. Por ultimo era el ejecutor y la experiencia privada de Darnid, Sagara Hyouma un mago asiático con el cabello teñido de un color rubio intenso y ojos castaños, siendo la principal espía del jefe en la torre del reloj hasta hace unas semanas. Sin embargo, no se ha dejado en su aspecto. La persona que vivió fue un miembro más sádico del clan una experiencia en maldiciones arcanas y torturas antiguas como modernas, siendo algo característico de su olor constante a muerte. Por ultimo era el ejecutor y la experiencia privada de Darnid, Sagara Hyouma un mago asiático con el cabello teñido de un color rubio intenso y ojos castaños, siendo la principal espía del jefe en la torre del reloj hasta hace unas semanas.

"Demostraciones de inicio a la ceremonia de invocación de los espíritus heroicos para que nuestro clan pueda demostrar su superioridad a la asociación de magia para los seres humanos se desprendió de nuestros miembros en el avance de la magia" - dijo, no, ordeno el líder del clan los Los miembros se pueden ver las expresiones de los demás miembros del clan, las tareas de los servidores no son lo que esperaban, en particular Claules dado que no tenía una idea mínima de quién invocaría.

Vlad solo pudo observar la maestra de su facción como magos promedios según había estudiado los libros de la biblioteca general del clan Yggdmillenniad, pero no a usted a usted, a usted mejor a usted a usted a usted, si es más tener a usted sobre qué ir a todos en el clan en general, quizás en unos años hubiera sido mejor comenzar la guerra con el apoyo con Claules más centrado y un Roche ya más cerca de la madurez suficiente para entender y experimentar lo que Tanto es lo que buscamos, como que sabre la interacción de Medea y Roche era que buscamos el niño, el amor verdadero de una familia. Y todo se redujo a quien invocó hoy, entre la enorme lista de posibles compañeros para que esta guerra fuera muy pocos los que cooperan con él, Ya que ningún rey ni héroe de renombre se trata de escuchar y escuchar a alguien que se considera inferior, que no se ha visto más que solo. un remanente de un apóstol muerto ficticio; Él no había aceptado una regaña dientes que con su poder normal no sería un rival contra alguno de los servidores más poderosos como Heracles, Ramsés II, Gilgamesh y Karna que eran mejor que los mejores en el poder, dado que la restricción de las clases casi no les ¿Por qué no? hasta ahora su maestro parece que solo se centre en el grial y que se lleve un cabo. Por eso, no te preocupes, no te preocupes. Él no había aceptado una regaña dientes que con su poder normal no sería un rival contra alguno de los servidores más poderosos como Heracles, Ramsés II, Gilgamesh y Karna que eran mejor que los mejores en el poder, dado que la restricción de las clases casi no les ¿Por qué no? hasta ahora su maestro parece que solo se centre en el grial y que se lleve un cabo. Por eso, no te preocupes, no te preocupes. Él no había aceptado una regaña dientes que con su poder normal no sería un rival contra alguno de los servidores más poderosos como Heracles, Ramsés II, Gilgamesh y Karna que eran mejor que los mejores en el poder, dado que la restricción de las clases casi no les ¿Por qué no? hasta ahora su maestro parece que solo se centre en el grial y que se lleve un cabo. Por eso, no te preocupes, no te preocupes.

Y también los miembros de la facción negra y el canto de invocación de sus servidores.

 _ **Hierro y plata como base**_

 _ **Piedras y el archiduque de pactos como cimiento**_

 _ **Mi maestro Schweinorg como ancestro**_

 _ **Las puertas cardenales se cierran**_

 _ **Comienza en la corana y sigue te llevan a un camino bifurcado del reino**_

 _ **Llena, llena, llena, llena, llena**_

 _ **Repítelo cinco veces**_

 _ **Pero cuando uno esté lleno, destrúyelo**_

 _ **Preparado**_

 _ **Te lo ordeno, ven a mi**_

 _ **Tu espada controla mi destino**_

 _ **Siguiendo las normas de santo grial, responde y acepta mi voluntad y razón**_

 _ **Juro aquí que seré todo bueno del mundo eterno**_

 _ **Que expone todo el mal del mundo eterno**_

 _ **Por los siete cielos que acogen tres poderosos palabras, ve a mi desde el círculo del equilibrio**_

 _ **¡Protector del equilibrio!**_

Una gran luz resplandeció en todo el salón principal del catillo Yggdmillenniad, una vez que la luz se puede ver en 5 figuras en el medio de cada círculo de invocación.

El primero estaba frente a Gordes, era un hombre de 1.95 cm de alto con un rostro serio impasible ante su entorno, tenía el cabello rojo con ojos castaños claros, con unas líneas rojas en todo su cuerpo, más específicamente en sus brazos y abdomen, Llevar unas muñecas de bronce. Un resplandor blanco, una mano, una mano, una mano. Antigua y en su maná. Un casco de bronce con un gran penacho clásico de los griegos o romanos dando a entender su posible origen de este imponente hombre.

El segundo frente a Celenike era un joven de unos 15 o 16 años con el cabello trenzado con un vestido de color negro con relieves blancos y adornos dorados. Llevar unas botas blancas con una espada envainada en su cinturón con una capa negra.

El tercero frente a Sagara era estar cubierto por un abrigo de piel negro con una máscara blanca de diseño de una calavera.

La cuarta era una hermosa mujer de 1,75 cm de alto con el cabello negro y los ojos rojos que brillan con la intensidad, el invierno y el blanco en el medio de su abundante busto. Con unas botas negras con incrustaciones doradas en ellas y con una falda corta negra con lazos blancos y medios larga en la música en sus manos unos guantes negros con gemas en ellos y finalmente con una guiara negra con relieves dorados.

Y el último miembro era un hombre de 1.90cm más o menos con el color de la piel brocado con el cabello plateado con los ojos dorados, su vestimenta consistía en unos pantalones con gruesas negras y una ligera armadura pegada a su cuerpo y sus brazos Cubre por una mortajas de color rojo con una capa negra, concluyendo finalmente con una especie de falda roja segmentada en dos partes como la parte delantera para el resto de la falda.

"Preséntense siervo s de la facción negra" - Demoler Berserker of black mostrar algo de su aura que era un color negro con destellos dorados que se puede sentir en todo el castillo, cosa que algunos homúnculos empezaban a sentir náuseas y unas gotas de sudor en El maestro de la facción negra.

"Eso no sería algo bueno". Dijo el vestido negro y prendas rojas.

"Oh, parece que me conoces, pero yo no a ti" - dijo el rey de Valaquia mientras su aura abrumadora descendía un poco.

"La verdad no conozco príncipe empalador, sino que es una habilidad que ha adquirido con los años de entrenamiento" - dijo el siervo de cabellos blancos.

"Por favor, indíquenos a sus servidores que se presenten como se debe, para que me conozcan mejor" - dijo el líder actual de clan.

"Bueno voy primero, mi nombre es Gordes Musik Yggdmillenniad, y soy el encargo de la producción de los homúnculos" - dijo Gordes

"Así es que usted será mi maestro, espero que podamos llevarlos bien para trabajar esta guerra, mi nombre es Leónidas III, el rey de Esparta, que en esta ocasión fui invocado como un Lancer" - dijo el conocido rey de los trecientos. De manera en serie cosa que dejo más de uno intrigados por saber cuan poderoso seria Lancer de negro. Gordes no podía ver las estadísticas de sus servidores, aunque su velocidad no era lo que esperaba. Sus parámetros eran Fuerza B ++, Agilidad C, Resistencia A, Mana C, Suerte C, Orgullo de la Retaguardia A, Continuación de la Batalla A, Resistencia a la Magia C, Ojo de La Mente Verdadero B, Tácticas Militares B, Valentía A y finalmente su tesoro heroico era de rango B + soporte / anti-ejércitos (termopelícula / falange),

"Ha llamado a un buen aliado Gordes" - felicito el rey de Valaquia, al hombre robusto.

"Yo soy Celenike I. Yggdmillenniad" - dijo la manera más corta que nunca.

"Yo soy Astolfo, duodécimo pilar de Carlomagno y seré el Rider of black es un gusto estar aquí con todos ustedes y ya quiero ver qué clase de aventuras tendremos" - dijo el risueño Rider a sus compañeros de facción. Teniendo los parámetros bajos con las habilidades muy altos los cuales eran: Fuerza D, Agilidad B, Resistencia D, Mana B, Suerte A, equitación A +, Resistencia a la Magia A, Acción Independiente B, Fuerza monstruosa C, Evaporación de la cordura D, Asesino de Bestias Gigantes Falso B; con 4 tesoros heroicos siendo primero de rango C- (anti-unidad), segundo de rengo B (anti-armada), el tercero de rango B +++ (anti-ejércitos) y ultimo de rango B + (soporte).

"Yo soy Claules F. Yggdmillenniad, un gusto en conocerlos a todos" - dijo tímidamente el joven de ojos verdes.

"Yo solo soy un simple artesano que palidece en comparación con tantas figuras históricas de renombres, puedes llamarme Saber de black y soy Sengo Muramasa" - dijo el nombre de los blancos de los cabos, la cosa de más de uno estupefactos, dado que nadie Entendemos como el legendario herrero es un libro y no un libro ni una evaluación en el peor de los casos. Darnid estaba desconcertado por esa revelación que tiene un servidor sin mucha historia era muy malo para su facción.

"Redacción de preguntas y respuestas para el líder del clan, Darnid sabía que tenía un cerciorar que saber era un servidor decente para los planos de mantener un Vlad en la defensa" con Caster y Rider mientras que los 4 servidores están disponibles.

Los pasajes en las antiguas guerras falsas eran Equitación, Maná Ráfaga y los elevados se dedican a tenerlo siempre al tiempo en el lugar en el rango A Y la información de Sagara recolectada de varias fuentes como algunos rivales de los Einzbern que he sido dado a los demás miembros del clan para que vean la idea como sería un sable, que en esta guerra se confirmó que los Estados Unidos usaron la reliquia que Gordes había intentado robar hace unos años atrás. Pero para los siervos de la Facción Negra, la cosa era diferente, excepto para una persona que conocía bastante bien, para el resto, el legendario herrero era un Servidor muy raro dado que sus parámetros y habilidades no son concordantes con lo que sería un Saber Sin embargo, también se conocieron, por lo tanto, por primera vez, por un servidor de la época. Sin embargo,

Emiya al escuchar sus parámetros y habilidades se sorprendió un poco y también se fusionó con Muramasa y su versión de esta línea de tiempo sus nombres no se imaginaron este nivel en sus habilidades, ahora podría replicar varios fantasmas nobles sin mucha dificultad, en el proceso .

A eso se le ocurrió el gran poder de Berserker y su Lancer para un mal momento, pero al final, pero con la muerte de Berserker. Según recordó Rider perdió ante el ataque de las dos hermanas Edelfelt. Según se cree que será Carlomagno ese Sabre, pero tendrá que confirmar con su Rider ahora. Sin embargo, tengo que tener cuidado con este servidor sino su caída podría volverse real aun teniendo en cuenta a Vlad como su servidor, sin que haya sido intimidado por Vlad y se mostraba confiado; otra cosa preocupante era sus fantasmas nobles los dos primeros eran un alto rango y el ultimo sin rango, según lo que habia estudiado Muramasa era su espada capaz de cortarme todo lo que se atravesara en su paso este podria ser uno de sus fantasmas nobles pero seria El otro y ultimo sería un misterio, tener que investigar más sobre el legendario herrero.

"Yo soy Fiore F. Yggdmillenniad y espero poder ser una buena maestra para usted" - dijo la heredera del clan de manera cordial a su sirviente.

"Pues pareces un decente mago, hasta diría que estas por encima de los medios de comunicación, pero eso se juzga con el transcurso de la guerra; Yo soy la mujer de la guerra, el amor y otras cosas más que no vienen al caso que Se ha dicho, y en esta ocasión, ser el arquero de la espalda, ser honrado con esta diosa. identidad del sirviente de la herencia del clan tanto en la maestría y los demás, salvo por el herrero que estaba más tranquilo, pero la pregunta era como era posible que un espíritu divino pudiera ser invocado. Pero no era más que asombrado cuando los parámetros de su servidor; Fuerza B, Agilidad B, Resistencia B, Mana A, Suerte A, Esencia Divina B, Resistencia a la Magia A, Acción Independiente A, Maestro Sin Corona en Las Artes Marciales A, Mana Ráfaga "Gemas" A, Hechicería A, Equitación B, Brillante Corona A y por último tiene dos tesoros heroicos siendo el primero de rango A + ( Gungalanna Strike "Bull of Heaven" anti-armada) y el segundo siendo de rango A +++ (An-Gal-Ta-Kigal-She "Cordillera Sheking Sheming Leña de Venus"). Si prefieres guardar silencio y reservar para que te sirvan los datos de tu servidor, sin olvidar que con tu Acción Independiente podría matarte en tu cuenta, tener que tratar de ganar tu confianza para poder ganar la guerra y obtener su deseo. Brillante Corona A y por último tiene dos tesoros heroicos siendo el primero de rango A + (Anti-armada Gungalanna Strike "Bull of Heaven") y el segundo siendo de rango A +++ (An-Gal-Ta-Kigal-She " Cordillera Sheking Sheming Leña de Venus "). Si prefieres guardar silencio y reservar para que te sirvan los datos de tu servidor, sin olvidar que con tu Acción Independiente podría matarte en tu cuenta, tener que tratar de ganar tu confianza para poder ganar la guerra y obtener su deseo. Brillante Corona A y por último tiene dos tesoros heroicos siendo el primero de rango A + (Anti-armada Gungalanna Strike "Bull of Heaven") y el segundo siendo de rango A +++ (An-Gal-Ta-Kigal-She " Cordillera Sheking Sheming Leña de Venus "). Si prefieres guardar silencio y reservar para que te sirvan los datos de tu servidor, sin olvidar que con tu Acción Independiente podría matarte en tu cuenta, tener que tratar de ganar tu confianza para poder ganar la guerra y obtener su deseo.

"Podrías explicar cómo puede ser invocado como un servidor", que aparece en su versión anterior, y se pregunta si puede ser su servidor por una deidad más acorde a él.

"Mucho cuidado mortal, diez más respeto a esta diosa, sino un servidor de salvación de mi ira, trozo de carne" - dijo, aunque muy a la izquierda, mientras expulsaba tu aura de color dorada con destellos blancos, mientras que a Gordes Sudar y temblar, y aun leonidas. Indeciso para salvar a su maestro. Irrespetuoso o dejarlo. Experimente la ira de esta diosa muy antigua de acuerdo con la información del trono de los héroes. Pero luego vio a la diosa disminuir su aura gracias a su joven maestro, que comenzó a calmarla.

"Pero para responder a tu pregunta, eso es lo que soy, un servidor, así como lo es Saber, ¿no es así Saber?" - dijo de la manera correcta en el camino hacia el herrero.

"Como dijo la encantadora, poderosa y benevolente diosa Ishtar" es mi querella más que complacida por las palabras de Elogia de Muramasa) ella y mi persona somos demi-siervos. yo no alcance el trono de los héroes y el caso de Archer-sama (Ishtar o Rin, ni el sentido de las dos épocas, ni el sentido de las relaciones de respeto hacia ella, sino la dirección de ambas personas, en el fondo no se puede ver a Muramasa es una entidad divina, pero no se molestó en tratar de reemplazarnos por un espíritu divino, la llegada de la diosa Ishtar solo tuvo la suerte de haber sido útil para "En esta época, vivo y en mi caso es el mismo "- dijo el herrero asiático que no tenía nada de asiático en sus características.

"Y creo que soy el ultimo" - dijo de manera algo torpe Sagara.

"Mi nombre es Sagara y era el encargado del espionaje en la torre del reloj, espero que podamos colaborar entre todos antes de tratar de matarnos mutuamente" - dijo el asiático de cabellos teñidos.

** Nadie ha tenido un acuerdo con el pobre.

"Creo que con eso concluiríamos las presentaciones" - dijo Vlad sin apartar la vista de Muramasa, en el cual no se ve por qué, ni una sonrisa que se antojó en su presencia. Se confiaría, no esta vez, tenía el propósito de ganar y limpiar su nombre.

"Yo no diría que las presentaciones han concluido, o me equivoco, después de todo nos falta la presentación de nuestro Caster" - dijo Muramasa

"Después de todo, ha estado, está ocultando su presencia desde el inicio de la convocatoria, al inicio pensé que podría ser nuestro Asesorar, pero luego ver que nuestro invocarse con nosotros" - dijo Muramasa refiriéndose al ser que está cubierto con un manto negro con una máscara blanca, aunque el maestro de la evaluación también se preocupa por otras cosas, pero también las memorias de Emiya que él tuvo que saber quiénes fueron evaluados y lo peligroso que podría ser, habiendo sido una molestia en una guerra del Sin embargo, no No hay pregunta, ni una sola palabra, ni una palabra ni una palabra ni una palabra ni una palabra. nada con los finales de esas guerras, pero no era su culpa.

"Bueno en eso si tienes razón, pequeño Archer, aún no he olvidado como me traicionaste para conseguir tus planos, en ese momento no sabías quiénes ahora ya lo sé, así como algunas cosas que van a aclarar como el hecho que tu clase predilecta es un sable y no Archer, sino que no tiene un sentido que Archer. Puntiagudas con un hermoso vestido violeta. Pero en su mirada se ve la gran hostilidad contra el negro, así como las miradas del asombro de los demás miembros de estas revelaciones. Los parámetros revelados por la leyenda de los toros escupe fuego de Helios "B (anti-armada) (actualmente vagaban libremente en la pradera circundante del castillo) y por ultimo tenía su carroza divina * Helios Megistos rango A + (fortaleza, para que Medea pueda usar ese tesoro heroico tiene que sacrificar a sus toros escupe fuego, debido a que Medea no califica como Rider no puede usar el verdadero poder de este fantasma noble que calificaría como anti-mundos es reducido a anti-fortalezas). Sin lugar a duda. La verdad fue una gran adición para la facción. Sin embargo, Darnid solista insistió en su invocación por el Gobernante. Interruptor que le dio la información. Sagara que fue usado en las guerras falsas para usarla en el robo de siervos. * Anti-armada (actualmente vagaban libremente en la pradera circundante del castillo) y por último tiene su carroza divina * Helios Megistos rango A + (anti-fortaleza, para que Medea pueda usar ese tesoro heroico tiene que sacrificar a sus toros escupe fuego Porque no hay un rider como un jinete no puede usar el verdadero poder este fantasma noble que calificaría como anti-mundos es un anti-fortalezas). Sin lugar a duda. La verdad fue una gran adición para la facción. Sin embargo, Darnid solista insistió en su invocación por el Gobernante. Interruptor que le dio la información. Sagara que fue usado en las guerras falsas para usarla en el robo de siervos. * Anti-armada (actualmente vagaban libremente en la pradera circundante del castillo) y por último tiene su carroza divina * Helios Megistos rango A + (anti-fortaleza, para que Medea pueda usar ese tesoro heroico tiene que sacrificar a sus toros escupe fuego, porque no hay un rider como un jinete no puede usar el verdadero poder este fantasma noble que calificaría como anti-mundos es un anti-fortalezas). Sin lugar a duda. La verdad fue una gran adición para la facción. Sin embargo, Darnid solista insistió en su invocación por el Gobernante. Interruptor que le dio la información. Sagara que fue usado en las guerras falsas para usarla en el robo de siervos. para que Medea pueda usar ese tesoro heroico tiene que sacrificar a sus toros de fuego fuego, debido a que Medea no califica como Rider no puede usar el verdadero poder de este fantasma noble que calificaría como anti-mundos es un anti-fortalezas). Sin lugar a duda. La verdad fue una gran adición para la facción. Sin embargo, Darnid solista insistió en su invocación por el Gobernante. Interruptor que le dio la información. Sagara que fue usado en las guerras falsas para usarla en el robo de siervos. para que Medea pueda usar ese tesoro heroico tiene que sacrificar a sus toros de fuego fuego, Debido a que no hay ninguna calificación como Jinete no puede usar el verdadero poder de este fantasma noble que calificaría como anti-mundos es un anti-fortalezas). Sin lugar a duda. La verdad fue una gran adición para la facción. Sin embargo, Darnid solista insistió en su invocación por el Gobernante. Interruptor que le dio la información. Sagara que fue usado en las guerras falsas para usarla en el robo de siervos.

"Parece que no ha sido revelado muchos datos importantes Medea" - dijo Berserker de negro muy intrigado por esas revelaciones, ahora entendiendo porque algunas de las habilidades de Muramas eran extrañas.

"Bueno parece que tengo serios problemas ahora" - dijo el sable negro de una manera de derrotar, sabiendo que teníamos que ser muy imaginativo con respecto a estos sucesos y arrepentidos, pero una cosa era seguro cuando se trata de una Emiya (se refiere al Emiya clásico no el mismo) la clavaria en su interior.

"En cierta parte tienes razón, yo también recuerdo los sucesos, pero eso no debería ser posible ya que una vez que los servidores mueren vuelven al trono sus recuerdos son los mismos que han visto en los acontecimientos de una participación en una guerra del país anterior al ser invocadas nuevamente "- dijo Muramasa dando a los demás la maestra y el sirviente para bajar la intensidad de los interrogantes sobre el mismo, el hecho de que no se registrara un Rin, sino también las pequeñas cosas, por los pequeños errores en los sistemas de convocatoria.

"Para aclarar más las cosas Vlad, fui invocado como Caster una guerra del grial, sería más específico para decir que sucedió en otra línea de tiempo donde el grial aún estaba en Fuyuki, pero lastimosamente todavía tengo los recuerdos son algo borrosos de esos eventos, pero si Muramasa podría compartir sus memorias ayudaría a obtener más respuestas a mis dudas "- dijo Medea, la cosa que Muramasa y Ishtar estaban más que felices por esas palabras. Aunque sabría que era una mentira solo estaba aquí.

"Para ir a las cosas, a la vez, a las cosas, a las cosas, a las cosas, a las cosas, a las cosas, a las cosas, a las cosas, a las cosas, a las cosas , a las redes sociales "solo me dejó una opción en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, maldición como espero que ese maldito tema de la ciudad, este es en el otro lado como un Rider y Berserker para darle algo de ventaja esta vez, dado que ahora Estoy en mi 100% y no como en esa guerra "- dijo Muramasa mientras ve su aura plateada comenzando a aumentar, mientras se muestra una expresión psicológica en su rostro, se piensa en sus planos de venganza contra el niño de la luz.

"Y así como ese estúpido perro, logre descubrir las identidades de todos los siervos de esa guerra, pero con mi habilidad podre sabre las identidades de nuestros enemigos siempre en ellos". "Sería el famoso herrero". Solo para volver a hablar nuevamente de manera más seria.

"Los siervos que vi en esa guerra aparte de Medea, fueron: Rider / Medusa, sable / Arturo-Pendragon, Lancer / Cu-chullainn, Assessin / Sasaki-kojiro y Berserker / Heracles; todos ellos enemigos de temer, creo que algunos En este momento, en otras clases, el estado en un segundo, Heracles está siendo muy frenado en su clase Berserker, lo imaginan como un Archer o Rider Sería imparable y todavía más su condenado tesoro heroico que revivía constantemente estoy activo, ni hablemos de Sasaki ¿Qué es un Sabre? Las cosas han sido un infierno para mí, tuve la suerte de la mayor parte de la maestría en esa guerra, fueron ineptos, se escuchó bien fue un arquero en la ocasión de Sabre o Caster, bueno esas cosas pasan, no hay Que llorar por leche derramar como dice el dicho, "Pero recuerden mis palabras ese perro celta es mi presa si es invocado,"Volver a leer", concluyo Muramasa mientras bajaba su aura inmensa, una cosa que dajo a varios aturdidos que una presión que ejercía el herrero, pero ahora tengo algo más de confianza en el sable de negro.

"Bueno ahora que Muramasa, nos ha brindado algunos datos importantes sobre los servidores que hemos visto, pero con eso creo que Darnid nos podría decir, decir, ustedes, los mostrados en estas guerras falsas que me mencionaste, así como la guerra en la ", dijo Berserker de Vlad, ahora más curioso por todos los acontecimientos en estas guerras.

Ya que siempre dudar de Caster y en la vista que se lealtad está dirigido más hacia Vlad que él o su propio maestro. Otro problema era que solo teníamos los datos de la tercera guerra y otras guerras falsas, aunque eran datos vagos con respeto a los convocados de los sirvientes en ellas, pero también a la fecha de su exposición en la torre del reloj, saber que el actual Señor El Melloi II, había sido llamado tres veces, pero en diferentes aspectos de su vida a Alejandro Magno también es conocido como Iskandar siendo la última vez que tiene mejores estadísticas y habilidades. Y por lo visto tenía como un tesoro heroico, siendo una suerte que fuera una guerra falsa sino las cosas que hubieran ido por otro rumbo, Pero como fue un aguacate, el rey de macedonia, la sorpresa, la demostraba, ese niño, el tonto, el paso de los años, Lo más seguro era la convocación en esta guerra también. Ahora tenía una larga noche y teníamos que terminar con todos esos datos importantes en las guerras falsas que había dejado pasar el consejo de Claules. Lo que no te gusta, no te preocupes, no te preocupes, no te preocupes.

"Entonces con las palabras de Darnid dichos, daremos concluidas esta reunión, mañana a las 9 comenzara el desayuno, y luego podremos céntranos en la planificación de la guerra en si" - dijo el Berserker de la facción negra mientras que el procedimiento a irse de Ir a ver todos los componentes del maestro y el servidor para abrupto final de la reunión. Pero nadie dijo nada, Fiore y Claules solían ser una charla de un siervo antes que los dos por sus principales principales.

"Maestro de mi querida Ishtar, le pido permiso para retirarme junto con ella a unas cuantas de los cuartos de huéspedes" - dijo el herrero, solo para dejar estupefactos a sus respectivos maestros.

"Clara no hay problema, una de las mucamas debería ser capaz de guiar a una cámara, así como a los demás sirvientes y es una residencia" - dijo la joven heredera refiriéndose a los otros aspectos de su facción, pero aún no tengo que Pregunte a su servidor por esa extraña relación que estaba formando ahora con el Saber de su hermano.

"Bueno, no, no hay mucha molestia podría tener una habitación también" - dijo el legendario y serio rey de Esparta.

"Claro no hay molestia en lo absoluto" - dijo la joven de los castaños, mientras daba las instrucciones para llevar al rey a su cuarto destino.

"Entonces yo también tomare una habitación" - dijo de manera cantarina el doceavo paladín.

"Eso es innecesario, tu dormirás conmigo" - dijo la manera y el maestro de Astolfo mientras que arrastraba lejos de los demás miembros restantes.

"¿Bueno que hay usted evalúa?" - pregunto la joven, al ser cubierto de negro.

"Yo estaré vigilando las cercanías de una fortaleza desde fuera no es un inconveniente para mí por ahora" - dijo Evaluando el negro mientras salía por unas ventanas, su maestra solo se encogía los hombros, y su propia cámara.

"Bueno hermano parece que mañana será un largo día tenemos que descansar" - dijo la joven mientras ayudaba a subir las escaleras por dos doncellas.

Y con gran suspiro Claules comenzó a subir las escaleras para ir a dormir un poco.

 _ **En otra parte de Rumania, más específico en una iglesia local, se ha llevado un cabo en una reunión, una de las facciones enemigas de la facción negra**_ .

"Como va tu proyecto Evaluación" - esta era un joven de unos 20 o 25 años de edad bronceada con ojos dorados y cabellos blancos, lleva ropa de sacerdote. como la vestimenta que usa). Mientras tanto, en una de las muchas bancas de la iglesia.

"Efectivamente Maestro, mis jardines en menos de una semana o un poco más de tiempo para ser usados en ser usados en las muestras gloriosa campaña" - dijo una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros hasta sus tobillos, con un lujoso vestido negro con relieves dotados como Un orejas muy mucho más que tenía Caster de black, esta mujer era la reina sabia de Asiria, Semiramis, según algunos mitos fue avatar de Ishtar, así como una semidiosa desechada por su madre, de su gran desprecio por estos pocos dioses. Los niños desafortunados nacieron de aquellos condenados dioses. Teniendo los siguientes parámetros: Fuerza D, Agilidad D, Resistencia C, Mana A, Suerte A, Dualidad de Clase B, Ocultamiento de la Presencia C, Familiares D (palomas), Creación de Territorio Ex, Creación de Objetos C, Divinidad C , Regla de Oro B y finalmente sus tesoros heroicos fueron aterradores desde el Sikera Usum B + (antimundos) y su amenazante bestia El Basmu B (anti- ejércitos); sin olvidar su mayor arma que era Los Jardines Colgantes de Babilonia Ex (anti-mundos)

"Es bueno escuchar eso, ahora solo queda esperar la llegada de la facción roja para que nuestros aviones comiencen a proceder, Semiramis dejare a cargo un jinete mientras que usted se concentra en los extremos de sus jardines" - dijo el joven sacerdote. Mientras otras figuras empezaban a llegar a la catedral.

"Entonces por fin podríamos salir de esta pocilga" - dijo un joven de cabellos verdes con armadura gris y relieves plateados con una gran bufanda naranja con grebas plateadas. Según Akazuma, sus servidores se encuentran disponibles en la redacción de la versión anterior. Este es un ejemplo de los siguientes parámetros: Fuerza B ++, Agilidad A +, Resistencia A, Maná C, Suerte E, Divinidad C, Equitación B, Resistencia a la Magia B-, Instinto A, Valentía A, Continuación de la Batalla A, Afección Divina de los Dioses del Mar B y por ultimo, varios fantasmas, nobles, son más temáticos, sus mayores, armas, su inmunidad B + (Andreias Amaranto, soporte) y escudo Ex (Akhilleus Kosmo, soporte) pero sin olvidar su mala maldición de la mortalidad A + (anti-unidad).

"No te emociones demasiado Lancer, guerras como estos son para ir con clama y observando a nuestros adversarios" - dijo una mujer adulta de cabellos rubios con ojos verdes, un vestido azul con una corona dorada y una capa roja con gruesas placas delgadas plateadas . Pero no se puede observar una simple vista de un aura de realeza y una calma que le perturbe al hombre de color azul, ya que nunca se confiará en los reyes, y más en su época. Sin embargo, también fue una persona que admitió que cometió muchos errores en su vida, pero después de conocer personas muy especiales para ella, lograr la verdadera paz interior. y ahora volvimos a estar presente en una guerra del santo pero no como otras personas que estuvieron en el pasado, esta no era en Fuyuki sino en Rumania y había tres facciones peleando por el grial, Lo que se complicó mucho las cosas, pero que había hecho un juramento como un caballero y lo respetaría, pero que había tenido en su corazón que el tema de las cosas se complicarían, pero ahora tenía su objetivo. Aunque aún no nos ha costado nada. Por otra parte. Rider tiene Borrador, Malo A, Suerte A, Mamá Ráfaga A (luz), Protección de Las Hadas B, Resistencia a la Magia B, Instinto B, Tácticas Militares B, Asesino de Bestias Gigantes A, Carisma B y al mismo tiempo 3 tesoros heroicos los cuales eran un rango A- (Caliburn, anti-unidad), el segundo de rango B (anti-ejércitos, Arturia mediante un cuerno mágico de guerra, llama un carro impulsado por sus fieles corceles) y finalmente el tercero era de rango A ++ / A + / Ex (Rhongomyniad, anti-armada, Anti-dragón y anti-mundos. Sin duda en poder destructivo era la carta principal del triunfo de la facción Azul. ( _ **Por favor, déjenme sus ideas de cómo debería llamar a la carroza de Arturia, en inglés desde que do en english suena genial xDxD**_ ).

"Enserio Aquiles no te pareces en nada para tu padre, él era un hombre que planeaba un paso que daba para salir siempre salir victorioso, como alguien que era ese hombre que nació" - dijo una mujer joven de cabellera plateada y vestido negro con botas Con una larga cola plateada y orejas de felinas. Aunque se puede ver algo de tristeza en su rostro como si no fuera después de la muerte algo la perturbación. Ella era Atalanta la cazadora casta. En esta ocasión fue el arquero de azul. Lo que era su servidor lo más difícil de convenir que su deseo era el ideal para recibir su ayuda después de todo, después de todo Aquiles y Sasaki solo querían una buena batalla donde demostrar su gran destino en el campo de batalla, Arturo y Espartaco. Sin embargo, en este sentido, no hay duda de que se trata de una historia de personas. en su primera reunión. Pero sin duda, Archer tenía parámetros aceptables en comparación con el Héroe. Estuvo listo para ser aceptado: Fuerza C ++, Agilidad A +, Resistencia C ++, Mana B, Suerte C, Dualidad de Clase B, Acción Independiente A, Resistencia a la Magia C, Arte de la Caza C, Cruzada de Arcadia A, Caza de Calidón A, Lógica de la Bestia Salvaje B, Auto Evolución B, Forma Bestia B; terminando con unos buenos tesoros heroicos que eran de rango B + (anti-armada), el siguiente es B (soporte activo) y finalmente el tercero rango A (anti-unidad), pero todo lo bueno tiene sus fallas y Atalanta al tener al Activo La vida de Calidón vuelve a propensar y desenfrenar en la batalla, pero él ya sabe cómo usar eso a su favor, siempre dejando un lado en el solitario. Archer tenía parámetros aceptables en comparación con el Héroe. Estuvo listo para ser aceptado: Fuerza C ++, Agilidad A +, Resistencia C ++, Mana B, Suerte C, Dualidad de Clase B, Acción Independiente A, Resistencia a la Magia C, Arte de la Caza C, Cruzada de Arcadia A, Caza de Calidón A, Lógica de la Bestia Salvaje B, Auto Evolución B, Forma Bestia B; terminando con unos buenos tesoros heroicos que eran de rango B + (anti-armada), el siguiente es B (soporte activo) y finalmente el tercero rango A (anti-unidad), pero todo lo bueno tiene sus fallas y Atalanta al tener al Activo La vida de Calidón vuelve a propensar y desenfrenar en la batalla, pero él ya sabe cómo usar eso a su favor, siempre dejando un lado en el solitario. Archer tenía parámetros aceptables en comparación con el Héroe. Estuvo listo para ser aceptado: Fuerza C ++, Agilidad A +, Resistencia C ++, Mana B, Suerte C, Dualidad de Clase B, Acción Independiente A, Resistencia a la Magia C, Arte de la Caza C, Cruzada de Arcadia A, Caza de Calidón A, Lógica de la Bestia Salvaje B, Auto Evolución B, Forma Bestia B; terminando con unos buenos tesoros heroicos que eran de rango B + (anti-armada), el siguiente es B (soporte activo) y finalmente el tercero rango A (anti-unidad), pero todo lo bueno tiene sus fallas y Atalanta al tener al Activo La vida de Calidón vuelve a propensar y desenfrenar en la batalla, pero él ya sabe cómo usar eso a su favor, siempre dejando un lado en el solitario. Dualidad de Clase B, Acción Independiente A, Resistencia a la Magia C, Arte de la Caza C, Cruzada de Arcadia A, Caza de Calidón A, Lógica de la Bestia Salvaje B, Auto Evolución B, Forma Bestia B; terminando con unos buenos tesoros heroicos que eran de rango B + (anti-armada), el siguiente es B (soporte activo) y finalmente el tercero rango A (anti-unidad), pero todo lo bueno tiene sus fallas y Atalanta al tener al Activo La vida de Calidón vuelve a propensar y desenfrenar en la batalla, pero él ya sabe cómo usar eso a su favor, siempre dejando un lado en el solitario. Dualidad de Clase B, Acción Independiente A, Resistencia a la Magia C, Arte de la Caza C, Cruzada de Arcadia A, Caza de Calidón A, Lógica de la Bestia Salvaje B, Auto Evolución B, Forma Bestia B; terminando con unos buenos tesoros heroicos que eran de rango B + (anti-armada), el siguiente es B (soporte activo) y finalmente el tercero rango A (anti-unidad), pero todo lo bueno tiene sus fallas y Atalanta al tener al Activo La vida de Calidón vuelve a propensar y desenfrenar en la batalla, pero él ya sabe cómo usar eso a su favor, siempre dejando un lado en el solitario.

"Pues déjenlo ir, así sabremos su rumoreada innumerabilidad es real" - dijo un hombre muy alto de unos 2.10m con un cuerpo muy musculoso, pero sin arruinar su aspecto físico, teniendo una cabellera rubia y usando una clásica armadura de gladiador un gladius y Un escudo de madera. Este fue Espartaco el famoso gladiador rebelde siendo el Berserker de Azul. Cosa rara era que podía hablar y tenía un encubrimiento de presencio que solo se activa en las noches representando sus hazañas en el ejercicio del ejercicio romano en una ocasión de esa manera; con lo que era hasta ahora junto con Archer han estado explorando la cuidad aledaña y las cercanías del castillo Yggdmillenniad. Sus parámetros eran las siguientes: Fuerza B, Agilidad C, Resistencia A, mana E, Suerte D, Mejora de Locura Ex, Espíritu Rebelde A, Maestro en todas las Armas C,

"En el efecto necesitamos un explorador con un gran poder para que podamos medir el poder de nuestros enemigos y Lancer es el indicado para esa tarea" - dijo una voz robótica entrando recién en la iglesia, este es un robot de aspecto robusto de unos 4 o 4.5m de alto de color gris oscuro y relieves dorados con un único ojo rojo, él era el Caster de azul, Charles Babbage. Actualmente estaba ayudando a una evaluación con su tesoro heroico y la vez estaba realizando su propio proyecto personal con un mejor traje de batalla más sofisticado con la ayuda de la ciencia moderna y la magia. También era una persona muy práctica con respecto a todo y directo; Sable de azul Teniendo parámetros muy decentes, Sin embargo, en un inicio se sorprendió al invocarlo ya que el motor del robo de una familia de magos pensaron que eran un espíritu heroico antiguo, pero no se quejarse Caster había asido de los que te ayuden a ver si tu deseo era la solución para la salvación de la humanidad; Teniendo en cuenta los siguientes parámetros: Fuerza A, Agilidad D (C +), Resistencia B ++, Mana A, suerte D, Creación de Objetos Falsos A, Creación de Territorio D, Mente Única C, Armadura Mecanizada Ex, Sobrecarga B; Teniendo un inusual tesoro heroico de rango desconocido que Charles había sido un intento de mantener en secreto diciendo que su fantasma noble no era relevante para sus planos aún tiene dudas sobre eso, Teniendo en cuenta los siguientes parámetros: Fuerza A, Agilidad D (C +), Resistencia B ++, Mana A, suerte D, Creación de Objetos Falsos A, Creación de Territorio D, Mente Única C, Armadura Mecanizada Ex, Sobrecarga B; Teniendo un inusual tesoro heroico de rango desconocido que Charles había sido un intento de mantener en secreto diciendo que su fantasma noble no era relevante para sus planos aún tiene dudas sobre eso, Teniendo en cuenta los siguientes parámetros: Fuerza A, Agilidad D (C +), Resistencia B ++, Mana A, suerte D, Creación de Objetos Falsos A, Creación de Territorio D, Mente Única C, Armadura Mecanizada Ex, Sobrecarga B; Teniendo un inusual tesoro heroico de rango desconocido que Charles había sido decidido mantener en secreto diciendo que su fantasma noble no era relevante para sus planos aún tiene dudas sobre eso,

"No hay problema de ir al campo de batalla, y conocer a nuestros amigos y así saber si somos tan buenos como nosotros lo que somos" - dijo un joven de unos 23 o 25 años de largos cabellos lila con vestimenta clásica asiática de color azul La mujer de Sasaki Kojiro, el sable de Blue, y el libro de Blue, y el libro de Blue. Tercera guerra Cosa que dejo desconcertada a Rider, con ello se llegó a la conclusión de que Rider como Saber era otra línea de tiempo. Pero también ayudo a saber quiénes podrían ser los servidores que se enfrentan. El sacerdote Shirou Kotomine estaba seguro que el tiempo que duró Saber y Rider, el servidor de la voz de Bazzet uno de la aplicación más reconocidos de la torre del reloj seria Cu-chullainn, pero el problema era en que clase seria llamado. Sasaki no era un espíritu heroico, pero aun asi asi un fantasma pudo ser invocado por el medio de la vaina de Arturia, el cual ahora ya no es controlable por los sellos de su honor y por que serviremos por su causa solo por la oportunidad de volver a pelear y terminar todas sus batallas inconclusas como un relato con respecto al misterioso Archer y al niño de la Luz teniendo en cuenta los elementos despreciables: Fuerza C ++, Agilidad A +, Resistencia C, Mana D, Suerte C, Ojo de la Mente Falso A, Arte de la Espada A, Sentido de la Elegancia Sutil A +, Paz Mental B, Vitrificación A, Resistencia a la Magia D; Pero el problema era en que clase seria llamado. Sasaki no era un espíritu heroico, pero aun asi asi un fantasma pudo ser invocado por el medio de la vaina de Arturia, el cual ahora ya no es controlable por los sellos de su honor y por que serviremos por su causa solo por la oportunidad de volver a pelear y terminar todas sus batallas inconclusas como un relato con respecto al misterioso Archer y al niño de la Luz teniendo en cuenta los elementos despreciables: Fuerza C ++, Agilidad A +, Resistencia C, Mana D, Suerte C, Ojo de la Mente Falso A, Arte de la Espada A, Sentido de la Elegancia Sutil A +, Paz Mental B, Vitrificación A, Resistencia a la Magia D; Pero el problema era en que clase seria llamado. Sasaki no era un espíritu heroico, pero aun asi asi un fantasma pudo ser invocado por el medio de la vaina de Arturia, el cual ahora ya no es controlable por los sellos de su honor y por que serviremos por su causa solo por la oportunidad de volver a pelear y terminar todas sus batallas inconclusas como un relato con respecto al misterioso Archer y al niño de la Luz teniendo en cuenta los elementos despreciables: Fuerza C ++, Agilidad A +, Resistencia C, Mana D, Suerte C, Ojo de la Mente Falso A, Arte de la Espada A, Sentido de la Elegancia Sutil A +, Paz Mental B, Vitrificación A, Resistencia a la Magia D;

después de todo hasta ahora todos ellos nos ayudaron a ayudarnos en sus planos siempre y cuando les dejé hacer las cosas en su modo, no tenía ningún problema con eso. Después de todo solo tenía alrededor de unos 28 magos capturados que servían como baterías para el servidor y no desperdiciarlos después de todo eran magos de clase baja en su mayoría. Guardias debajo de la iglesia por ahora tengo que decirle una evaluación para mejorar las defensas y los campos limitados para los magos de la asociación con su servidor no detectan nada extraño cuando vinieron para recibir el reporte de sus descubrimientos con respecto a la facción negra. Sin embargo, no se puede desperdiciarlos después de que todos eran magos de clase baja en su mayoría. Guardias debajo de la iglesia por ahora tengo que decirle una evaluación para mejorar las defensas y los campos limitados para los magos de la asociación con su servidor no detectan nada extraño cuando vinieron para recibir el reporte de sus descubrimientos con respecto a la facción negra. Sin embargo, no se puede desperdiciarlos después de que todos eran magos de clase baja en su mayoría. Guardias debajo de la iglesia por ahora tengo que decirle una evaluación para mejorar las defensas y los campos limitados para los magos de la asociación con su servidor no detectan nada extraño cuando vinieron para recibir el reporte de sus descubrimientos con respecto a la facción negra.

"Con esto dicho les recomiendo que sigan las instrucciones de Rider mientras están fuera, dado que la asociación llego seguro más tarde o mañana temprano, tanto Evaluando como se encuentra aquí para terminar con nuestro pequeño secreto en el sótano" - dijo el sacerdote, mientras ¿Qué es un servidor que te sirva para empezar? ¿Qué hacer?

"Como quieras maestro, pero asegúrate de mantener informados de cualquier complicación, estaremos acampando cerca de las montañas y así pasaremos a los turistas" - dijo Rider mientras cambiaba tu vestido por unos pantalones cortos azul y blusa blanca, mientras cargábamos una gran mochila llena de bocadillos solo para ella.

"Estaré en contacto en todo momento con respecto a la reunión con Evaluar siempre cerca" - dijo el único maestro de la facción azul.

"Bueno, solo, espere unos días más para tener algo de acción" - dijo de manera triste el presentador de la facción azul, mientras cambia su ropa de combate para un turista y se pone en práctica con su equipaje junto con el de Archer, cosa Que atalanta no permito.

"Rider hay algo que quiero decirte, si en esta guerra está presente que Archer quiero que me dejes enfrentarlo, tengo un duelo que dejes inconcluso en templo Rhyudo" - dijo de manera serie Saber de azul cosa muy rara de ver todos los presentes.

"Muy bien te concederé esa petición siempre y cuando puedas derrotarlo, aunque ahora te sientes como en tu máxima capacidad, pero tengas cuidado. No te arrepentirás". - dijo el comandante actual de la facción azul. Pero ahora me pregunto quién ganaría si sería Emiya o Sasaki, algo que se salvó esta vez muchas cosas cambiarían, ella había guardado la identidad de Emiya para sí misma, dado que todavía sigue siendo Shirou Emiya una de las personas amo junto a Rin Tohsaka .

 _ **Mientras tanto, en un avión privado de la familia Edelfelt, cerca de llegar a la frontera de Rumania**_

s más poderoso de su facción; La asociación de magos fue decidida a erradicar a todo el clan Yggdmillenniad, por su osadía. Ellos tenían entre sus filas un homúnculo llamada Irisiviel, que él conoció hace un tiempo atrás con su servidor el caballero de la sangre el dragón Sigfrido que era el Saber de rojo, así como el servidor de Kiari que era Li-Shuwen como Evalin, la Edelfelt heredera, Luvia había invocado a Caster de rojo, Nitocris. Otra gran adquisición fue el servidor de Bazzet, el Rider of red, Cu-chullainn y por último el heredero de la familia que tiene el cuello, Reines había invocado a Darío-III como Berserker que solo dice una palabra Iskandar, su único Objetivo, Era muy obvio que Reines lo había invocado apropósito, pensando en que volvemos a llamar a su rey, ¿Qué es esto? ¿No es así? ¿No es así? ¿Qué es esto? un odiseo Patroclo y al dueño original de ella, Peleo; Tampoco se puede tener en cuenta. Odiseo era un servidor de categoría superior, pero también sus estadísticas y habilidades: Fuerza B +++, Agilidad B, Resistencia A, Mana C, Suerte A, Tácticas Militares A, Carisma B, Clarividencia B, Divinidad C, Valentía B, Desenganche C, Acción Independiente A y Resistencia a la Magia B; Finalmente teniendo como fantasmas nobles en el Arco Divino Eurito rango B ++ (soporte y anti-unidad), La prueba de la capacidad de los proyectiles con rango de divinidad superior al rango y la armadura divina Panoplias Pyros rango B (soporte, esta armadura Viene con las adiciones más como una espada, casco y escudo sin nombres de rango C, más Bendiciones divinas para que le daban "Protección contra los proyectiles y el fuego rango B"). Sin duda era un buen servidor. Y también podría preguntarnos algunas dudas sobre la guerra de la trolla, así como su famoso viaje, la odisea, la cosa que fue muy revelador, el hecho de la final Odiseo no sabía si Helena era una perra o solo estaba siendo manipulada Por Afrodita, Pero la cosa es seguro que no es el único Héroe poderoso de Trolla, cuando se trata de una película sobre la guerra de trolla que Odiseo seria alguien jovial, Pero en realidad es bastante serio y cordial. Y sus fantasmas nobles fueron decentes y poderosos en su arma principal, pero se dijo una espada corta y un escudo como su arma principal, dado que su arco divino era muy conocido por los héroes griegos y también por los romanos. ¿Cómo es su viaje, la historia, la cosa que fue muy revelador, el hecho de la final? Odiseo no sabía si Helena era una persona o un solo era manipulada por Afrodita, pero la cosa es segura que no es el único Héroe poderoso de Trolla, cuando se trata de una película sobre la guerra de trolla que Odiseo seria alguien jovial, Pero en realidad es bastante serio y cordial. Y sus fantasmas nobles fueron decentes y poderosos en su arma principal, pero se dijo una espada corta y un escudo como su arma principal, dado que su arco divino era muy conocido por los héroes griegos y también por los romanos. ¿Cómo es su viaje, la historia, la cosa que fue muy revelador, el hecho de la final? Odiseo no sabía si Helena era una persona o un solo era manipulada por Afrodita, pero la cosa es segura que no es el único Héroe poderoso de Trolla, cuando se trata de una película sobre la guerra de trolla que Odiseo seria alguien jovial, Pero en realidad es bastante serio y cordial. Y sus fantasmas nobles fueron decentes y poderosos en su arma principal, pero se dijo una espada corta y un escudo como su arma principal, dado que su arco divino era muy conocido por los héroes griegos y también por los romanos. Pero la cosa es seguro que no es el único Héroe poderoso de la Trolla, cuando se trata de una película sobre la guerra de la trolla que Odiseo seria alguien jovial, Pero en realidad es bastante serio y cordial. Y sus fantasmas nobles fueron decentes y poderosos en su arma principal, pero se dijo una espada corta y un escudo como su arma principal, dado que su arco divino era muy conocido por los héroes griegos y también por los romanos. Pero la cosa es seguro que no es el único Héroe poderoso de la Trolla, cuando se trata de una película sobre la guerra de la trolla que Odiseo seria alguien jovial, Pero en realidad es bastante serio y cordial. Y sus fantasmas nobles fueron decentes y poderosos en su arma principal, pero se dijo una espada corta y un escudo como su arma principal, dado que su arco divino era muy conocido por los héroes griegos y también por los romanos.

"¿Rider cuando fuiste convocado nos dijisteis que ha participado en una guerra por el mundo y que Bazzet debería estar muerta no?" - dijo Waver con ganas para aclarar muchas dudas con respecto a una revelación de Rider hace unos días donde abrazo a Bazzet para luego ponerse de rodillas y decir que fue un pésimo servidor al no protegerla.

Así es el maestro de Archer, él participó en una guerra por la guerra, pero no como esta en la guerra, en la que participó me dijo que era la quinta guerra del santo y que la ciudad en la que estaba era Fuyuki, donde " "Mi maestro debió ser Bazzet, pero fue asesinado por el mediador Kotomine Kirei, Que paso un ser mi maestro, donde al final por un descuido de él pude matarlo" - dijo Rider muy irritado para recordar los sucesos de su guerra.

"Entendiendo en la reunión iremos acompañados de nuestros servidores mientras que usted y Bazzet cubren a Luvia y Caster en la elaboración de la base de la muestra" - dijo el profesor de la torre del reloj al legendario niño de la luz.

"No hay que preocuparse más por su familiar, ese es el Maestro de Berserker me da mala espina" - dijo Archer mientras tomaba otra cerveza en su lado con Rider dándole una carcajada para luego tomar una cerveza.

"Eso fue más rápido que nadie" - dijo Waver mientras que reenvió unos informes sobre la familia Yggdmillenniad, así como el sacerdote Kotomine Shirou, ahora con los datos que han sido parte de Rider. Según la información que tenia de Shirou, Kotomine tenía más de 60 años, pero se convirtió en un joven de 20 o 23 años, pero con la única diferencia entre su cabello y la piel que su vida, que ahora es su cabello blanco y la bronceada, entre Los registros que han sido han sido han sido decidos que en los últimos años han sido enviados en el medio oriente, en su viaje más largo, entre los viajes que han pasado en Inglaterra, Grecia, Japón, siendo estos 4 los últimos y donde se ha registrado. que había patrocinado varias excavaciones, como la muerte de unos 10 cumplir con las excavaciones, Que no tenía nada Que cumplir y Que no tenía un sello de autorización, Que no se diría nada. Otra incógnita era como el supervisor de la iglesia Kotomine Shirou no había, tratado de detener a Darnid y reportar ese suceso semanas antes una vez que Darnid fue oculto para más de 320 hacer cumplir los desplegados por el mundo, pero la iglesia hizo varios jugadas sucias para atacar a varios magos cerca de Rumania, hace más de 20 años Darnid dijo que ese país era su base de su clan. Su vida no puede ser una verdadera mierda, teniendo en cuenta los tiempos y el Archibald, tener unos compañeros en su misión suicida, que pretenden una simple vista sacarlo del juego. Lo que no sabía nada, pero no tenía una dirección. Otra incógnita era como el supervisor de la iglesia Kotomine Shirou no había, tratado de detener a Darnid y reporto that suceso semanas antes una vez que Darnid fue oculto para más de 320 hacer cumplir los desplegados por el mundo, pero la iglesia hizo varias jugadas sucias para atacar a varios magos cerca de Rumania, hace más de 20 Darnid dijo que ese país era su base de su clan. Su vida no puede ser una verdadera mierda, teniendo en cuenta los tiempos y el Archibald, tener unos compañeros en su misión suicida, que pretenden una simple vista sacarlo del juego. Lo que no sabía nada, pero no tenía una dirección. Otra incógnita era como el supervisor de la iglesia Kotomine Shirou no había, tratado de detener a Darnid y reportar ese suceso semanas antes una vez que Darnid estaba oculto para más de 320 hacer cumplir los desplegados por el mundo, Pero la iglesia hizo varias jugadas para atacar a varios magos cerca de Rumania, hace más de 20 años Darnid dijo que ese país era su base de su clan. Su vida no puede ser una verdadera mierda, teniendo en cuenta los tiempos y el Archibald, tener unos compañeros en su misión suicida, que pretenden una simple vista sacarlo del juego. Todo apuntaba a los ancianos. Archibald y posiblemente Reines lo sabría, pero no diría nada. Otra incógnita era como el supervisor de la iglesia Kotomine Shirou no había, tratado de detener a Darnid y reportar ese suceso semanas antes una vez que Darnid fue oculto para más de 320 hacer cumplir los desplegados por el mundo, pero la iglesia hizo varios jugadas sucias para atacar a varios magos cerca de Rumania, hace más de 20 años Darnid dijo que ese país era su base de su clan. Su vida no puede ser una verdadera mierda, teniendo en cuenta los tiempos y el Archibald, tener unos compañeros en su misión suicida, que pretenden una simple vista sacarlo del juego. Todo apuntaba a los ancianos. Archibald y posiblemente Reines lo sabría, pero no diría nada. Otra incógnita era como el supervisor de la iglesia Kotomine Shirou no había, tratado de detener a Darnid y reportar ese suceso semanas antes una vez que Darnid fue oculto para más de 320 hacer cumplir los desplegados por el mundo, pero la iglesia hizo varios jugadas sucias para atacar a varios magos cerca de Rumania, hace más de 20 años Darnid dijo que ese país era su base de su clan. Su vida no puede ser una verdadera mierda, teniendo en cuenta los tiempos y el Archibald. que pretenden una simple vista sacarlo del juego. Tratado de detener a Darnid y reporto que sucese semanas después a la vez que Darnid fue oculto para más de 320 forzar se desplegaron por el mundo, pero la iglesia hizo varias jugadas sucias para atacar a varios magos cerca de Rumania, que tiene más 20 Darnid dijo que ese país era su base de su clan. Su vida no puede ser una verdadera mierda, teniendo en cuenta los tiempos y el Archibald, tener unos compañeros en su misión suicida, que pretenden una simple vista sacarlo del juego. Tratado de detener a Darnid y reporto que suceso semanas después a la vez que Darnid fue oculto para más de 320 forzar se desplegaron por el mundo, pero la iglesia hizo varias jugadas sucias para atacar a varios magos cerca de Rumania, que tiene más 20 Darnid dijo que ese país era su base de su clan. Su vida no puede ser una verdadera mierda, teniendo en cuenta los tiempos y el Archibald, tener unos compañeros en su misión suicida, que pretenden una simple vista sacarlo del juego.

"Todo esto me recuerda un trozo sin saber quién podría traicionarte, lo único bueno es que no hay dioses inútiles y tramposos; creo que el momento que reí como loco fue cuando Diomedes humillo a Ares" - dijo de manera seria Arquero de rojo. Para los presentes, eso fue poco creíble siendo Archer un hombre serio, era difícil de ver.

"Lo que no entiendo es como ese maldito. Archer que conocí se parece a sacerdote y tiene el nombre y el pequeño parásito con el maestro de Saber que conocí" - dijo jinete de rojo, mientras que ellos están viendo la foto del mediador la iglesia

"Me gusta" Shirou "No hay sino" Shirou Uzumaki fue respetado y abotagado internacional casado con el líder actual del conglomerado Hyuga, Rin Hyuga, ninguno No hay nada en el pasado, ni en el pasado, ni en el tiempo, ni en el tiempo, ni en la misteriosa muerte, ni en el pasado ni en el tercero . familias extintas "- el maestro de la evaluación, era un hombre que podría describirse como un sicario o delincuente por su vestimenta.

"Eso es una lástima". ".". irritado el hijo del dios principal de su nación.

"Si esos datos se encuentran nos dejan muy desconcertados, pero sabemos que hay una clase de relaciones que no cabe duda, según tengo entendido el señor Uzumaki es un experto en esgrima occidental y oriental como campeón de tiro con arco mundial" - dijo Kiari mientras tomaba otra cerveza, teníamos suerte que Rider pudiera medir todas esas cervezas, pero el viaje seria incómodo.

"Waver dime aparte de Vlad III quien más crees que sean invocados por la facción negra" - dijo el genio estratega y protagonista de la Odisea.

"La verdad no lo sé, solo tenemos datos de algunas compras en el mercado negro de una ciudad vieja y la oxidada que comprende y una excavación en el medio oriente, con esos datos no sabemos con quiénes deben ser invocar" - dijo Waver, Mientras se enciende un cigarrillo, está prohibido fumar en el avión.

"Esto si es un lio" - dijo el maestro de evaluación, Kiari, un viejo conocido de Waver y que estaba en esta facción por recomendación de Waver.

"Espero que sean oponentes digno y no basura" - dijo Evaluando en rojo, Li-Shuwen que era toda una revelación siendo el primer servidor de la asociación de procedimientos, y en el mismo momento, por un tiempo, el auge de los siervos. asiáticos con Nobunaga. La cabeza habiendo humillado a varios sirvientes de ascendencia divina. Pero la única información personal de Nobunaga fue en una antigua familia japonesa que había rechazado participar. Era muy importante, aunque no fuera tan antiguo como los de los siervos, teniendo en cuenta los siguientes parámetros: Fuerza B, Agilidad A, Resistencia C, Maná E, Suerte D, Límite de Esfera A, Artes Marciales Chinas A +++, Resistencia a La Magia D, Acción Independiente C; Teniendo como tesoro heroico su mortal técnica sin rango "No Second Strike".

"¿Qué dice la opinión de las facciones de la muestra?", Dijo Rider, muy interesado en una opinión con respecto a otros compañeros sobre los demás Master's y Caster. Si se habla de poder en la facción roja No se puede olvidar un Jinete que era una batalla mejor, teniendo en cuenta los siguientes: Fuerza B ++, Agilidad A, Resistencia A, Mana B, Suerte D, Divinidad B, Runa Primordial B , Equitación A, Resistencia a La Magia B, Valentía A, Diseño C, Asesino de Bestias B y por ultimo Afección de La Diosa Morrigan Ex (su suerte se incrementa en la desventaja y la protección contra los proyectiles B); Teniendo tesoros heroicos de muy alto nivel los que ya existían: Gea-Bolg B + (anti-armada y anti-unidad), Fragarash "El que responde con la muerte" A + (anti-montañas, espada que Cu es en una pelea ,

"La verdad no es tan difícil saber qué pensaría, pero si hablamos en el mejor de los casos en la asociación" - dijo un muy irritado. Mientras estás pensando en cómo lidiar con todo este problema.

"Esto podría ser un problema, pero también tenemos la ventaja en una cierta medida dado que mejor podría iniciar una ofensiva fuerte sin dar cuartel a nuestros enemigos" - dijo Odiseo, mientras que en los documentos sobre la maestría posible de los Yggdmillenniad.

"Pero tenemos que ver como procederemos cuando tengamos que ir. Los invasores en esta guerra tenemos que ir con nosotros, hacer una buena cuña para que la maestra y la maestra tengan una fortaleza para frenar y nuestros enemigos, según nos dijo Nitocris tiene una Fantasma noble del tipo de territorio que podría funcionar bien como defensa "- dijo, sin embargo, prestó atención a la explicación inicial de Nitocris cuando todavía estaba en Londres.

"Enserio ninguno de ustedes tratara nunca me escucharon, valla grupo de animales" - dijo una hermosa joven de cabellos azules oscuros casi negros, con adornos dorados y la brocada con una vestimenta muy corta que solo contesta con un par de telas que cubren Lo esencial como lo fue en sus pechos y entrepierna, llevando sandalias doradas con un anillo de oro en los muslos bien formados, así como en unos brazaletes de oro en ambos brazos y otros accesorios en oro digna de una reina, el Faraón Nitocris, hija de Osiris y la vez su reencarnación, poderosa Caster, siendo sus fantasmas nobles detener, aunque el tercer fantasma noble Reines le dijo que no lo revelase. Ella era una mujer de unos 20 años con una estatura de 1.65 no muy alta, pero con un cuerpo despampanante. Ahora vistiendo unos pantalones de yoga blancos con suéter morado y tenis negros. Tenía los siguientes parámetros: Fuerza E, C, Resistencia E, Mana A, Suerte B, Creación del Territorio A ++, Creación de Objetos B, Divinidad A, Hechicería Egipcia A +, Palabras Divinas de Altas Velocidad A, Ocultamiento de Presencia A , Regla de Oro B, Afección del Dios Horus A y finalmente sus fantasmas nobles eran: "Anpu-Neb-Ta-Djeser Nether-Mirror-Thesaurus" Anti-Armada A- y "Sneferu-Iteru-Nile Cleanse-The-Impurities, Blue-y-Beatiful-Nilo "Anti-Armada B +.

"Vamos, Nitocris, ¿sabes qué hacer?" - Dijo que la voz era muy bueno para ti y que no tenías que decir nada. Obviamente a muchos no les sorprendió.

"Que estirada eres Nitocris" - dijo Cu mientras volvíamos a tomar otra cerveza.

s visto en las guerras falsas más que nada por su cuerpo innumerable; Tenía los siguientes parámetros: Fuerza B ++, Agilidad B +, Resistencia A, Mana C, Suerte D, Asesino de Dragones A ++ (mana ráfaga), Instinto A, Desenganche A, Equitación B, Regla de Oro y sus tesoros heroicos eran Balmung "Fantasma" Espada, FellingOf The Sky Demon "A + / Ex (anti-armada y anti-dragón) y Armor-Of-Fafnir" Blood Armor Of Evil Dragon "B + (soporte, con esa armadura reducidos todos los ataques en su contra en 4 rango es solo ataques rango A los que provocan un daño o mejor de los casos armas y servidores con la habilidad Asesino de Dragones)

"Mujeres que las entienden, ella sabe lo que quiere, pero no lo que quiero" - dijo Cu con aires de grandeza. El pobre en sí no sabía lo que era conquistar una verdadera dama de sociedad (: V)

"Solo tu creería, ella podría estar con un perro callejero" - dijo burlescamente Li, mientras tomabas una cerveza y una persona que trataba de dormir pero con Berserker siempre expulsando tu aura asesina nos resultaba difícilmente como envidiaba Karna que estaba en la puerta del compartimiento de Las Karna tenía las siguientes: Fuerza B ++, Agilidad A, Resistencia A, Mana B, Suerte D, Divinidad A, Discernimiento de Los Pobres Ex, Maestro Sin Corona en Todas las Artes Marciales B, Equitación A, Resistencia a La Magia B, Eterno Maestro En Todas Las Armas A y finalmente, como tesoros heroicos: Kavacha y Kundala "O'Sun se hace en armadura" rango A (soporte), Brahmastra-Kundala "O'Brahma, Curse Me "rango A + (anti-pais), Vasivi-Shakti rango EX (anti-divinidad y anti-armada),Nagaastra "O'Naga, Be My Weapon" rango C + (anti-unidad; Karna al llamar a una lanza conceptual de derecho y agua que captura a sus enemigos y control El agua por un corto período de tiempo con forma de serpientes) , Varunastra "O'Varuna Sea el Gran Rio" rango B- (soporte, se crea un gran torrente de agua que arrasaría con ejércitos, es más que nada un mantra para ayudar a Nagaastra un aumento de poder al rango B ya no es un arma anti-unidad siendo ahora un arma anti-armada) y finalmente Indraastra "O'Indra, Deja Caer Tu Juicio" rango A + (anti-Ejércitos, se crea una tormenta donde cae una lluvia de relámpagos sobre sus enemigos sin piedad alguna ) .Varunastra "O'Varuna Sea el Gran Rio" rango B- (soporte, se crea un gran torrente de agua que arrasaría con ejércitos enemigos,es más que nada un mantra para ayudar a Nagaastra a un aumento de poder en el rango B ya no es un arma anti-unidad siendo ahora un arma anti-armada) y finalmente Indraastra "O 'Indra, Deja Caer Tu Juicio" rango A + (anti-Ejércitos, se crea una tormenta donde cae una lluvia de relámpagos sobre sus enemigos sin piedad alguna). Varunastra "O'Varuna Sea el Gran Rio" rango B- (soporte, se crea un gran torrente de agua que arrasaría con ejércitos enemigos es más que nada un mantra para ayudar a Nagaastra a un aumento de poder en el rango B ya sí es un arma anti-unidad siendo ahora un arma anti-armada) y finalmente Indraastra "O 'Indra, Deja Caer Tu Juicio "Rango A + (anti-Ejércitos, se crea una tormenta donde cae una lluvia de relámpagos sobre sus enemigos sin piedad alguna) .Varuna Mar el Gran Río"rango B- (soporte, se crea un gran torrente de agua que arrasaría con ejércitos enemigos, es más que nada un mantra para ayudar a Nagaastra o un aumento de poder a un rango B ya no está siendo una arma anti- unidad siendo ahora un arma anti-armada) y finalmente Indraastra "O'Indra, Deja Caer Tu Juicio" rango A + (anti-Ejércitos, se crea una tormenta donde cae una lluvia de relámpagos sobre sus enemigos sin piedad alguna) .Varuna Mar el Gran Río "rango B- (soporte, se crea un gran torrente de agua que se arrastra con ejércitos enemigos, es más que nada un mantra para ayudar a Nagaastra o un aumento de poder en el rango B ya no está siendo una arma anti- unidad siendo ahora un arma anti -armada) y finalmente Indraastra "O'Indra, Deja Caer Tu Juicio" rango A + (anti-Ejércitos,se crea una tormenta donde cae una lluvia de relámpagos sobre sus enemigos sin piedad alguna). se crea una tormenta donde cae una lluvia de relámpagos sobre sus enemigos sin piedad alguna). se crea una tormenta donde cae una lluvia de relámpagos sobre sus enemigos sin piedad alguna).

" _**En las cercanías a Trifas"**_

Tres círculos de invocación comenzarán a manifestarse para luego emitir un brillo blanco, violeta y rojo, luego las luces se disiparán y se mostrarán a tres hermosas.

"Soy Jeanne D'Arc y soy la Regla del equipo Rojo" - dijo una hermosa joven de cabellera rubia que le llegaba a los tobillos, pero que está trenzada para que no se le dificulte, llevar un vestido blanco con una armadura plateada que contrastaba con sus hermosos ojos azules. Llevando una banda y una espada envainada en la cintura.

"Yo soy Martha la domadora de dragones y soy la Regla del equipo Negro" - dijo una hermosa mujer de unos 25 años con una vestimenta muy reveladora en su busto, con un cetro en forma de cruz (Martha / Rider, da pereza describirla)

"Yo soy Scathach reina de la tierra de las sombras y soy la regla del equipo Azul" - dijo la hermosa mujer de ojos rojos. (Scathach / Sabre, es la que está más vestida más que sus versiones Assessin y Lancer).

" **Y fuimos mandadas a vigilar esta gran guerra del santo Grial por órdenes del Gran Gobernante Gilgamesh, el rey de los héroes y reyes"** .

"Bueno, eso es una verdadera sorpresa, dado que nunca en una gran guerra del santo Grial se necesita más que un Gobernante para supervisarla, para que este mar una vez que se pueda leer el curso de esta guerra" - dijo de manera rápida Scathach A sus dos nuevas camaradas de título ósea el gobernante.

"En efecto eso no puede ser un error ni mucho menos del Gran Gobernante" - dijo Santa Marta a sus otras dos compañeras.

"Pero como muestro no deberíamos cuestionar las decisiones tomadas" - dijo de manera algo ingenua la Santa de Orleans.

Cosa que solo que sus dos acompañantes la vena como el estúpido y que los que tienen algo raro en esta guerra y que no solo en su papel.

"Si es lo que dices Doncella de Orleans" - dijo Scathach mientras planeaba tomar su propio camino hacia donde deberíamos estar en los miembros de la facción Azul, pero ella también tiene que seguir las reglas. El control de la facción azul ella lo aria para cumplir su meta.

"Así es que vas a la pagana" - dijo Marta en un solo camino para no recibir ni una señal de la bruja de las sombras mientras se adentraba en el bosque.

"No crees que fué descortés con la compañera Regla de Volver" - dijo la joven doncella.

"En lo más mínimo, no hay una sola mujer, ni una mujer ni una persona, ni una persona ni una persona". Jeanne.

"Eso es verdad, pero si tienes lo que el Gran Gobernante no tiene opción" - dijo Jeanne a Marta

"Lo que es muy bien, pero igual nos vemos en Santa de Orleans, el tango que va a ver cómo está el texto, que la información que recibí está actualmente en la base de la facción Negra".

Jeanne se preguntaba como terminaría todo esto, ya que todo apuntaba que terminaría muy mal para todos los involucrados en la guerra. Después de todo, tenía que esperar que su facción llegara a Rumania, así como solo quedé esperando y haciendo una niebla mientras contemplaba el cielo estrellado de Trifas.

" _**En el trono de los héroes"**_

El rey de los héroes y los reyes observaron todo con una diversión que se reflejó en sus ojos rojos, mirando hacia abajo, y no solo en muchos héroes, sino en sus apuestas. duren más en la guerra. Los favoritos y los últimos en la guerra eran como siempre Emiya y Arturia, pero no quedan atrás en las apuestas Karna, Tohsaka y Semiramis, después de todo nadie gana estas guerras del mundo, porque él lo ha decretado.

**** **NOTA DEL AUTOR HICE ALGUNOS CAMBIOS CON RESPECTOS ALGUNOS SERVIDOR CALSICOS COMO LO SON KARNA Y ESPARTACO CON SUS VERSIONES CANON, ESTE KARNA ES UNA MEZCLA EN LAS DIFERENTES VERSIONES HAY DE EL EN TYPE-MOON; ESPERO QUE MIS VERSIONES DE ALGUNOS O OTROS CLASES DE SERVIDOR SEAN DE SU AGRADO *****


End file.
